1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to an ice storage drawer arranged between a fresh food compartment and freezer compartment in a bottom mount refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There exist various styles of refrigerators on the market. The most common styles are side-by-side, top mount, and bottom mount models. In a side-by-side model, fresh food and freezer compartments are arranged laterally adjacent one another. A top mount refrigerator includes an upper freezer compartment and a lower fresh food compartment. Finally, bottom mount models locate the fresh food compartment above the freezer compartment. In many cases, the freezer compartment in a bottom mount model is constituted by a pull-out drawer.
In bottom mount models, refrigeration components, typically a compressor and evaporator, are mounted in a lower portion of the refrigerator behind the freezer compartment. With this configuration, a bottom rear portion of the freezer compartment must be angled so as to allow room for the refrigeration components. Alternatively, an overall length of the freezer compartment can be reduced to accommodate the compressor or other refrigeration components. In either case, an overall storage volume of the freezer compartment is reduced. In addition to the compressor robbing space from the freezer compartment, there is also a need to incorporate an automatic ice maker, as well as provide ice storage which further reduces storage volume for consumer purchased food items.
Based on the above, there is seen to exist a need for a bottom mount refrigerator configuration that provides for a more efficient allocation of space. More specifically, there exists a need for a bottom mount refrigerator that includes a dedicated ice storage drawer and re-positioned refrigeration components to provide greater storage capacity in the freezer compartment.